


The space silk dancer

by MichellexMoon



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dancing, F/M, Light Bondage, Rough Sex, aerial silk dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 22:02:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8177690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MichellexMoon/pseuds/MichellexMoon
Summary: Silk robes + music + Naïma's body = horny Keith





	

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Just had to throw this out in the open

Naïma's POV

The music around me is filling every part of my body. It becomes like air to me. I don't have to think about anything, it all just comes naturally. Like a second soul. Losing myself further into space under the beat of the music. I'm so happy Pidge found a away to put some songs from earth on the Altean tablets. It's been really nice to hear the music of the planet where I come from.

Dancing has always been a sport that I enjoyed. Especially the kind of dance that builds itself up with every beat, the kind of dance where you use your entire body and your entire surroundings. Heated and alive, just like the music. I haven't danced in so long, but today I found long, silk robes laying in the castle. They're long enough for me to perform one of my favourite dances; aerial silk dancing.

Shakira's 'Did it again' has ended. During this song I stayed on the ground and used the entire training deck. It's the only place big enough for me to dance.

Next song is Sia's 'The Greatest'. It's a song I am not familiar with from when I was still on Earth, but I seem to love it. This singer has a very powerfull voice.

The song begins. I look up at the silk robes hanging in front of me and just let my body have a will on its own.

~~~

Keith's POV

For the past five minutes Allura, Lance and I have been watching Naïma dance. But we didn't have a clue as to why there were robes hanging from the ceiling. Not until the next song started playing.

She walked over to the robes in a swaying way. Once the singer began to sing, she grabbed one of the robes and started wrap it around herself. Then she slowly pulls herself higher along the robe. Her body is becoming part of the music and the music a part of her. She moves herself onto the other hanging robe. One is red and one is purple. The colors look beautiful on her brown skin.

At one point she's up really high, the robes both wrapped around her waist. And as the chorus begins, her hands let go and she rolls down to the ground, but before she touched the ground, she swings forward and hoists herself up again. Once again she climbs all the way to the top. She wraps her legs up in the robes. When she's all the way up, she lets go and rolls down. And again, just before she touches the ground, she keeps hanging and just starts swinging around around by her legs.

The way her muscles move on her back and the way her body moves when she leans back are just out of this galaxy. During the calmer part of the song, she just hangs there. One leg wrapped up tight, the other hanging lose and the robes connecting at her back so she can lean in them. She twists and turns around, arching her back. And with one powerful swing, she starts spinning like a tornado.

"She's really good," Allura comments.

"You can say that again," Lance says. "Where did she learn all of that? Did you know she could do this, mullet boy?"

Ignoring his comment, I say: "No, I didn't."

The song has ended, but she's still swinging back and forward a little. The peaceful smile on her face says it all. She's happy to be up in the air. And why wouldn't she? She looks amazing. Slowly she makes her way down. Now that she's standing still, I can see the sweat on the muscles on her arms. It soaking through her grey top. Her black shorts are clinging to her thighs. Her hair is trying to get out of the sideways braid she put it in. She even makes drinking from a water bottle look like art.

"Excuse me," I say and quickly leave the room to find Naïma.

I see her walking to my room. She must have left some things there that she needs. But I hope they can wait.

She uses the panel to open door, but before she steps in, I take a hold of her wrist and turn her to me. She looks at me surprised and alert, until she realises that it's just me.

"Oh, it's you, Keith," she says. "Where have you been?"

I pull her closer and run my hand through the red undercut of her hair on her left side. My lips kiss her forhead, my face staying right there against hers. I can smell the sweat in her hair. Knowing that it comes from when she trains or dances just drives me wild.

"I've been watching you dance," I mumble against her head.

"What?" she asks surprised. "Ah man, that's so emberrassing!"

She puts her arms around me and just buries her face against my chest. My hand moves from her undercut to the back of her neck and gently tugs at her hair so she can look up at me. There's a blush on the parts of her face with the freckles. She looks gorgeous, cute and fucking sexy all at the same time. My other hand goes to her mouth and I run my thumb across her bottom lip.

"Don't be, you looked so beautiful out there. So carefree...," I pull her bottom lip slightly down and it earns me a soft sigh, "... gorgeous...," I dip my head down and put soft kisses along her jawline, "... majestic...," I sink my teeth into her neck and suck a mark on her and growl deeply, "and fucking sexy as hell." 

At these words, her breath hitches and her hands grab at the shoulders of my jacket. Her body squirms a little in my arms. As she's trying to hoist herself up, I walk into my room, spin her around and press her up against the wall next to the door. My teeth latch onto her neck as I blindly lock the door with the panel. Her thighs wrap themselves around my waist. Oh the image of her hanging in those robes are playing in my head again.

"After just witnessing how strong your legs are, it just makes me want you even fucking more," I groan against her neck. "Little fantasies about what those legs can do. But they will have to wait for now."

I grab her by her thighs, just underneath her ass. She's already got my jacket halfway off. Her hands roaming from my back to my face to hold it in place as she kisses me. Not just any type of kiss. It's filthy and rough, her teeth digging into my upperlip.

I sit down on my bunk bed with Naïma sitting in my lap. Her legs are on either of my sides. My jacket gets disregarded, as well as my belt. Well, maybe not the belt. I'll just keep it in my hand for now. I turn my focus back on the gorgeous girl in front of me.

She's pulling her black shorts down along her upper legs, but leaves them there. She goes to remove her top and flings it across the room. And I see that she hasn't been wearing a bra and underwear today. My hands slide up from her legs to her sides and find their place holding her breasts. She arches into the touch and I lean forward to put my face between her two wonderful lovepillows. She hasn't even done anything to me except for a little kissing and partially undressing herself and she's already got me searching for my breath.

"I'm the luckiest guy in the universe, you fucking know that?" I pant between her boobs.

"Hmhmm," is her answer. I look up and see that her eyes are shut and her bottom lip between her teeth. I straighten back up and tell her: "Open your eyes and let go of that lip."

She slowly opens her eyes and the only emotion displayed there is raw, lustful and feral need for pleasure. Her lip looks so swollen. "Why?" she breathes.

I lean in close and whisper to her: "Because only I get to bite that lip and because I want you to look at me while your bouncing up and down my dick."

The gasps and moans falling from her mouth might be from what I just told her or from the fact that I'm playing with her nipples. One hand stays and the other goes down her body. The cold leather of my gloves must be a tease compared to the heat of my skin. It must drive her wild when I'm slowly slipping in two of my fingers inside of her wet heat.

"Look at yourself," I say in a low voice while maintaining eye contact, "you're already grinding on my fingers inside your dripping wet hole. So fucking greedy and so fucking beautiful."

My head leans forward while I continue the sexual torture on her body. With my eyes fixed on her and her eyes fixed on me, she can witness my process of marking up her pretty chest and neck. She won't be able to hide half of the marks.

Her breath comes out panting and almost in moans. "Mark me up really pretty, claim me, Keith."

I groan. "I fucking love it when you talk like that. Now keep that pretty mouth shut."

She keeps silent for most of the time I spend on decorating her skin with my purple love bites. She's gonna look so good. Everyone will see who she belongs with. Who the person is that is making her feel this good and who's the one making her screams so loud at night. I could go on all night.

But she didn't.

She leans forward and whispers into my ear: "Take me like fucking me is the last thing you'll ever do."

A moan and extra hard bite on her collarbone makes her scream in both pleasure and pain. But my queen has a wish and it's my duty to make it happen. She lifts her hips and keeps look at me. Without breaking our contact, I unzip my pants, push down my boxer and pull my dick free. Standing hard and waiting for her to sit down.

She sways her hips a bit while sinking down. She can't take it all at once, no matter how wet she is. She keeps raising and sinking her hips up and down. Little by little, until she's fully seated in my lap. Her cheeks are flushed and her eyes challenging me to take her as she just told me to do.

"You look so pretty when you're sitting in my lap with my dick inside you. Do you feel what your dancing does to me?" I mumble with low voice at her. My hands are still playing with her nipples. Pinching, pulling, then rubbing.

Her hands are in my hair at the back of my neck. "Yes, yes I feel it, now would you just fuck me already?!" she nearly growls at me. She roughly pulls my head back. Guess I shouldn't make my queen wait.

I pull out my belt. Her eyes light up at the sight of it. I put it around her neck so that it functions as a leash. The long end is behind her so I can pull it. My other hand goes down to her hip and gets a good grip on them. The thighter I hold her, the louder she becomes. My fingernails are leaving a print on her beautiful skin. I lift her up and pull her down again. Halfway there I thrust up, increasing the impact between our bodies. Her cry turns into a moan.

Fuck, she sounds to good like that. I don't hold back. I'm relentlessly pounding into her. The profanities keep leave her mouth. Her grip in my hair becomes so hard that the pain turns into pleasure. The more she moans, the more I curse. The more she yells 'yes Keith, ah, right there, yes', the more I groan. She sounds just perfect in every way.

Her face contorts into pleasure that's ready to burst at any moment. She trying to bite that lip again, but I beat her to the punch. I clash our mouths together, tongues fighting for power. I bite her lower lip and pull it. I pull on the belt so that she's slightly get choked. But it does nothing against the noise she makes.

"You are so amazing, you know that?" I asks her. "So fucking pretty riding my dick like this. Just like when you were dancing. I want to make you scream out who's making you feel this good. Who's going to make you cum, baby doll?"

Her breath hitches before she starts moaning even more. "You, it's you," she whimpers.

"I can't hear you," I tease. I tighten the belt around her neck. She's getting closer and so am I. "Scream my name. Now!"

With a sharp thrust, hitting her spot and her eyes almost popping out, she screams: "You, Keith! Fuck, you're the one making me cum!"

Satisfied with her answer, I pick up my pace untils she's trembling above me, her mouth in the perfect 'O' shape. "That's right," I groan, "only I can do that to you. You're only allowed to cum on my dick, babydoll."

Her tired and fulfulled whimpers are sending me over my edge. Her lazy eyes are focused on my face. The face that knows how to pleasure her. I keep her hips still and empty myself inside her. Her contractions around me are taking ever last drop out of me.

She slumps against me and I softly lean back on my bed. The mess we made will get cleaned up later. Her breathing is steady and her heart beat aswell. I stroke her hair to calm her down from her high. We'll probably fall asleep like this anyway. When I look down at her, I see her eyes are shut. My beautiful queen. My baby doll.


End file.
